stay with me
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Tetaplah seperti ini. asta/yuno. alternate universe. PWP


**Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Asta/Yuno.**

**M for some reason. Plot what plot, actually porn without plot. You've been warned!**

**Silakan dibaca sambil denger Reol - Gekihaku.**

* * *

_Don't worry about if it's wrong or meaningless_

* * *

Yuno tidak ingin terseret semua kekacauan ini, mulanya.

Botol bir berserakan, bungkus _snack_ tercecer tak beraturan. Sedang televisi masih menayangkan sesuatu entah apa malam itu karena tak ada seorang pun memperhatikan. Sofa merah sudah diambil alih oleh dua orang insan yang hendak memadu kasih. Saling _berpautan liar_ tanpa ampun, tak mau mengalah.

"Berhenti, Yuno." pihak dominan menjauhkan wajah. "Kau terlalu bersemangat hari ini, ada apa? Tidak biasanya."

"Diam dan lakukan seperti biasa, Asta."

Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas berbagi kesenangan bersama. Tidak ada keterikatan satu sama lain, karena itu pula Yuno tidak begitu mengambil inisiatif dalam relasi ini. Dia menerima apa yang Asta lakukan tanpa luncuran protes.

"Kau aneh hari ini." Asta menyibak poni depan pasangannya. "Tapi kau tetap saja cantik. Kau mau menjeratku?"

Yuno terlihat kesal. "Aku ini bukan perempuan."

Asta tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dikecupnya kening Yuno penuh kasih. Kepalanya lalu turun, mulutnya sibuk menyiptakan tanda kepemilikan di leher pihak submisif. Meski pada awalnya Yuno menolak digarap seperti ini, tapi bukan Asta namanya bila tidak berhasil menaklukkannya. Mereka adalah makhluk yang memerlukan kasih sayang, Asta hanya membantu memberikan itu semua untuk Yuno.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal besok? Ini sudah jam satu pagi." Yuno mendorong dada sang dominan. "Seingatku kau ada syuting jam sembilan."

"Kau tidak perlu berlagak jadi _istri_." Asta makin turun ke bawah, membuat Yuno mengerang karenanya adalah kesenangan tersendiri.

"Siapa yang—ah!"

"Kau yang terbaik, Yuno."

Yuno pening. Asta selalu membuatnya merasa nikmat. Membuat ia selalu menginginkan eksistensinya hadir dalam tiap jengkal hidupnya. Ia menikmati sentuhan pria itu, mendesahkan namanya seperti sebuah lagu, pula berharap bahwa malam ini tidak akan pernah berlalu.

Ia hanya bisa memiliki Asta saat malam, karena mereka selalu berpura saat siang hari. Bersandiwara sebagai sesama figur publik. Mengenakan topeng bernama keangkuhan dan mendustai perasaan. Benang merah tipis terlihat mengikat jari mereka, namun terpotong oleh sesuatu bernama cinta.

Yuno menyadari perasaannya seminggu lalu tanpa sengaja ketika melihat Asta berciuman dengan wanita lain meski dia bukan siapa-siapa. Yuno ingin lebih serakah, ingin lebih diakui Asta. Hah. Bodoh sekali.

Tetapi Yuno tidak tahu pula, bahwa Asta sudah tak lagi memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Asta memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik lelaki itu ketika mereka bertemu dalam _project_ yang sama. Hatinya bergemuruh saat melihat lengan Yuno digandeng santai oleh lawan mainnya. Emosinya mendadak naik ke puncak. Nadinya tak mau berhenti bergejolak. Dia kesal, sebal—marah.

Asta pelan-pelan menerima perasaannya sendiri, berusaha berlaku lebih baik daripada biasanya. Ingin tertawa saja. Bukankah hubungan mereka ini seharusnya hanyalah omong kosong belaka?

"Asta ... besok aku juga ada pekerjaan."

Asta berhenti, lalu mencium manis pipi Yuno sebelum berbisik menggoda bagai iblis. "Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Kalau itu bisa menahan Yuno lebih lama dalam dekapannya, pria itu akan melakukan apa saja. Dia ingin mendengar Asta menyerukan namanya dalam gairah dosa. Terbakar bersama-sama tanpa rasa sesal. Mana peduli dia dengan hal macam Neraka. Itu cuma dongeng anak-anak, kisah pengantar tidur yang usang sejak lama.

Yuno menjerit ketika Asta bergerak. Ia merasa dirinya begitu penuh dalam sekejap. Selalu saja seperti ini, tanpa banyak kata. Kebiasaan yang sulit sekali diubah jika mereka saling terhubung.

Punggung lelakinya diraih, menempatkan telapak putih. Sebelum ternoda oleh goresan kuku panjang. Asta membenamkan wajah ke bahu orang yang ia cinta. Sungguh keindahan yang tiada dua.

Mereka bukan teman dekat, ini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Keduanya sadar ada batas yang mereka ciptakan. Melangkah satu senti pun rasanya enggan.

"Asta—ah, brengsek. Jangan bergerak lagi—ah ... ah!." bisa-bisa Yuno makin gila karena sentuhan Asta. Ia merangkul leher lelakinya sambil berusaha mengambil napas. Ia tidak sanggup—alasan saja, sebenarnya ia menyukainya. Yuno mendesah kencang karena Asta justru mempercepat temponya.

"Tolong bertahan dengan si brengsek ini sebentar lagi, manis."

[ Asta dan Yuno tidak ingin fajar datang agar mereka tetap bisa bermimpi. ]

* * *

End


End file.
